White Houses
by no1cares
Summary: AU Teenage Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Thor, Balder and Loki spend their last summer together. All hell breaks loose as they learn the meanings of friendship, brotherhood, and love. ZeusHera PosAmph HadesPerse ThorSif BalderNanna LokiSigyn


**Title:** White Houses  
**Summary:**AU Teenage Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Thor, Balder and Loki spend their last summer together. All hell breaks loose as they learn the meanings of friendship, brotherhood, and love. ZeusHera PosAmph HadesPerse ThorSif BalderNanna LokiSigyn  
**Disclaimer:** Isn't it OBVIOUS?  
**A/N:** In case you were wondering, I totally don't do OCs, so if you're feeling a little skeptical about other characters, go google them if you want. I did. Hahaha. Soooo... I was totally intrigued with the idea of a teenage Loki when a random stranger mummbled beside me when I was watching The Avengers. Yeah, really, the plot came flooding into my head, and I wasn't able to concentrate on anything really. Gaaah. Oh, and the idea with the crossover between Greek and Norse came with the plot. I mean, when you look at Loki, you can't help but think of Hades too, am I right or AM I RIGHT? Hahaha

* * *

It was warm in Olympus City, trees rustled with life as the wind blew through Celestial Park. The bright sun left little shadows on the tall buildings, stressing less hiding places. The familiar smell of fresh flowers blessed the common Olympian's senses as the sweet morning dew on green blades of grass grazed bare feet.

A ray of sunshine cascaded down a small opening betweeen the closed curtains in the dark AV room at the local High School. Misplaced silvery blue locks adored Zeus' face when he turned to open his azure eyes as he noticed a pair that acquainted with his for a time.

"Sleeping. Again."

Strong hazels shot a glare at the boy's wake. Mrs. Mnemosyne sighed in defeat when the boy just shrugged and went back to his musings.

"Okay. Class dismissed." She announced as she turned the lights on. The students dispersed slowly, leaving one very agitated teacher. Noticing one more figure in the almost deserted room, she called for him to come.

"So, whatcha want, Ma'am?" He asked, so nonchalant. She merely grimmaced as motioned for them to sit opposite of each other on the chairs near the exit.

"Zeus, I think you should really take this seriously." She started, concern hinting in her voice. "Have you decided what you're gonna do after graduation?"

He remained silent. It was unlike him, and this time, she was really worried. His usually casual happy flare had died out, apparently, the moment she asked that question. Turning to look at her, he shrugged and excused himself.

Down the long crowded halls of the institution, stood, in all his blond glory, the exubriant younger brother of Zeus, Poseidon. The blond stood behind his locker, eyeing, with his circassian orbs, all lovely female creatures that graced his vision. His younger raven haired brother was brooding right next to him, inevitably scaring some of the ladies away.

"Must you act all emo beside me?"

Hades shot Poseidon a glare. The blond knew that the he'd be ticked off with the all too familiar word. He, as Hades would have it, found it truly offending on his person, who was, by the way, entirely the opposite. He was apathetic, clearly, to all life that settled around him.

"Whoah! Easy there tiger. What's with all the hate?" Poseidon gave a hearty laugh as Hades rolled his eyes.

"What's taking Zeus so long?" Just as the raven haired teen was about to lose his cool, said brother arrived in time.

"Where were you?" Hades asked with annoyance as he turned towards his sibling.

"I got lost... in some dame's eyes?" Zeus made up some believable alibi. Hades figured that Zeus was just as much,if not more, a playboy as Poseidon, so he let him off with a sigh.

"You know, if mom would only let me drive the Camaro, I won't have to wait for you guys."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

The night in Asgard was peculiarly windy. A cool breeze graced Odin's household, as the family of five dined.

"So, anything interesting happening at school?" Frigga asked, hoping to slice the pregnant silence surrounding them.

"It was great, actually. I got an A in my Chemistry exam, again!" Thor exclaimed as Odin and Frigga smiled at their middle son's achievement.

"What about you, Balder?" Odin turned to his eldest.

"Oh, it was fine. Loki got detention again."

Balder rolled his skyblue eyes as he flipped his blond hair over his lean shoulders. Loki sent a menacing glare at his nonchalant brother.

"Loki." Said boy winced at his mother's call. If there was one person the mischievous boy was afraid of, it was the woman who brought him out this world.

"This is the sixth time you've been in detention, this month. How come you'll never be like your brothers?"

Loki grimmaced as he heard his father compare him. Frigga, although as scary as she was, felt downtrodden when she heard the comparison. She loved them all equally, so she shushed her husband.

"Stop that, Odin." Loki felt a little weight lift off his shoulder when his mother turned to look at him. And the all too familiar evil glint in her eyes brought the heavy weight back.

"Loki, as much as I love you, you must understand the consequences of your actions." Frigga smirked at the teenage boy who only winced in fear.

"I know how much you hate traveling during the summer, so I'm sending you to Elysium, with Thor and Balder, so you could meet your cousins there." Loki blanched as he recalled Thor and Balder's driving. He couldn't live with that.

"No! Please Mom! Let me stay with you and Dad! I'll be your personal slave, just don't let me travel with those two!" He pointed an accusing finger at the two older blonds who merely shrugged at his outburst.

"I'm sorry, Loki." Frigga smirked some more. Feeling no progress with his puppy dog eyes, he turned to his aging father.

"Her word's final." Odin shrugged as he sent his sulking son a look of pity.

"This is going to be the worst summer, ever."

* * *

A/N: TBC :O so... waddya think? :P


End file.
